This invention relates to a driving circuit for brushless motors and, more particularly, to a circuit for driving a brushless motor of the three phase bipolar type.
The brushless motors of the kind referred to can be made highly durable and are effectively utilizable in rechargeable motor-driven tools, manufacturing robots and so on.